A Beautifull Alien
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Kise anak tunggal dari raja Kaijou tidak mau di jodohkan dengan pangeran Akashi dari kerajaan Rakuzan akhirnya memilih melarikan diri ke bumi. Sehingga Akashi harus menyusulnya. Lalu bagaimana nasib seorang pemuda pintar sederhana yang tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan kedatangan alien seksi di kamarnya? AkaKise vs MidoKise Warn:BoysLoveContent!
1. Running away?

Ha-Haloo? Saya selaku Author tak bertanggung jawab kembali dengan membawa sebuah fic baru yang bener-benar absurd sementara fic yang satu belum di lanjut! Hohoho! #kebiasaan#

Habis sebuah ide absurd muncul begitu saja. Ck!#abaikan

Semoga ada yang terhibur dengan cerita ini.

Yosh! Tanpa banyak bacot lagi silahkan menikmati!

Warning : BL, OOC TINGKAT TINGGI, Typos, dan teman²nya. Alur maksa(mungkin?).

Kuroko No Basket : © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

A Beautifull Alien : © Hiria-ka

Douzo~

Sekarang adalah abad 22 tepatnya di tahun 3015, saat ini peradaban Tokyo sudah sangat canggih. Banyak alat-alat atau mesin canggih yang berhubungan dengan waktu, contoh kecilnya seperti, Time machine. Dimana kita bisa menjelajah dimensi waktu kapan pun dan dimana saja yang kita inginkan.

Tapi, masalahnya bukan itu yang mau diceritakan. Walau pun saat ini Tokyo sudah sangat canggih, masih ada orang yang hidup sederhana seperti seorang pemuda tampan yang selalu membawa benda keberuntungan kemana-mana setiap hari dengan rambut hijau nyentriknya yang bernama, Midorima Shintarou. Pemuda ini biasa di panggil dengan sebutan Midorima, walau kelihatan seperti orang culun, dia adalah pemimpin dari sebuah gangster terkuat di Tokyo. Dia tinggal di sebuah perumahan sederhana peninggalan orang tuanya.

Saat ini ia tengah berdiri tegang dengan mata melotot tak percaya oleh fakta yang ia lihat diatas tempat tidurnya.

Memang ada apa di atas tempat tidurnya?

Bila di teliti lebih jelas, kita bisa melihat sesosok pria cantik dengan surai emasnya yang terkulai indah dan kulit seputih susu yang di balut oleh sehelai kain sutra putih transparan yang menempel tak beraturan disekitarnya, juga lekuk tubuh indah yang bahkan melampaui keseksian seorang gadis, tengah tertidur pulas dengan nafas yang berhembus lembut di atas ranjangnya.

Tak tahu ini kesialan atau keberuntungan bagi Midorima karena sosok malaikat itu telah diketahui datang dari langit dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit, yaitu menjebol atap rumahnya yang tepat berada di atas ranjangnya. Beruntung ia hanya tinggal sendiri, jadi tak perlu khawatir akan ada orang yang mengetahui bencana alam yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamarnya.

Dengan hati yang sedikit dongkol pada makhluk jejadian yang masih belum membuka matanya itu, Midorima pun berjalan mendekatinya lalu dengan kasar tangan kanan miliknya menyentuh bahu mulus mahkluk astral cantik itu untuk menggoncangkannya agar terbangun, tapi gagal, Karena baru saja telapak tangannya menyentuh kulit mulus yang terasa sangat lebut itu dirinya malah refleks menarik tangannya kembali sambil mengumpat kesal.

"Sial nanodayo! Makhluk apa dia sebenarnya? Mengerikan nodayo" gumamnya ketika dirasa bulu kuduknya meremang saat mengingat kelembutan kulit putih tadi.

Merasa penasaran dengan telinga runcing yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya, Midorima pun menarik-narik pelan telinga elf itu seraya memperhatikan sebuah anting emas yang sangat mengkilap tergantung disana.

"Jadi... ini asli ya, nanodayo?" ucapnya masih meneliti telinga elf milik makhluk cantik jejadian yang masih tak terusik oleh perbuatannya.

"Ngggh..." suara erangan yang terdengar merdu membuat Midorima sontak melompat dari posisi awalnya untuk menjauhi makhluk jejadian itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Midorima dapat melihat makhluk cantik itu mulai membangunkan badannya yang membuat helaian sutra putih dengan licinnya merosot kebawah menampilkan kedua belah dada ratanya yang sama mulusnya dan juga beberapa lekuk tubuhnya yang benar-benar eksotis.

"a... aaaa— hmb" Midorima yang tadinya ingin berteriak histeris oleh pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepan matanya mengurungkan niatnya dan segera menutup mulupnya dengan sebelah tangan dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah ke arah lain.

"Hmm...? Aku... Dimana ini 'ssu?" tanya sosok cantik itu dengan suara cemprengnya yang tentu saja tak di gubris oleh Midorima yang masih mempertahankan image coolnya.

"Hei! Aku bertanya pada mu 'ssu! Jawab!" tak seperti sosoknya yang terlihat anggun, makhluk itu malah melompat turun dari kasur dengan sembarangan dan langsung berkacak pinggang di depan Midorima dengan raut wajah kesal.

Midorima yang memang sudah gugup setengah idup melihat mahkluk yang serupa dengan malaikat tersebut sudah ada di hadapannya dan menatapnya kesal, hanya bisa membelalakan matanya lalu menunduk dengan wajah merah padam dan melepas jas sekolahnya yang kemudian ia sampirkan di depan mahkluk cantik itu.

"Tidak tahu malu! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau ini siapa nanodayo? Mengapa bisa ada di kamar ku nodayo!" tukasnya seraya berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambilkan satu stel pakaian yang niatnya ingin ia berikan pada makhluk cantik yang tak tahu malu atau memang tak menyadari kalau kain sutra yang melilit tubuhnya telah lenyap merosot kebawah saat ia berdiri. Sehingga menampilkan kepolosan tubuhnya yang tak terlapisi apa-apa pada Midorima.

"Ah..." Mahkluk cantik itu mendesah. Membuat Midorima reflek memutar kepalanya pada sosok malaikat jadi-jadian di belakangnya dengan pandangan heran.

Nampaknya mahkluk pirang itu mengingat sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa sampai berada disini.

Midorima sedikit terkejut ketika jemari-jemari Kise— nama dari Mahkluk cantik itu— meremas kencang kedua bahunya "T—Tolong aku 'ssu! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan pangeran sadis bergunting itu 'ssu! Kumohon..."

Midorima mendelik heran sembari menampik kedua tangan mulus itu dari bahunya. "Bukan urusanku nanodayo" ucapnya dingin dan segera menyuruh Kise untuk memakai pakaian yang ia lemparkan padanya.

Tapi bukannya menuruti perintahnya, Kise malah memeluk sestel pakaian itu sambil terisak "Hiks... Kumohon 'ssu... Izinkan aku tinggal disini... aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan 'ssu yo..."

Memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan frustasi, sedikit pusing juga Midorima menghadapi kesialannya hari ini. Sudah atap rumahnya jebol karena kedatangan makhluk astral yang tak tahu malu, dan sekarang makhluk itu malah meminta izin untuk tinggal dirumahnya? Yang benar saja! Dia pikir rumah peninggalan orang tuanya ini kontrakan apa?

"Hah... katakan pada ku, dimana alamat mu biar ku antar kau pulang nanodayo" Midorima pun menaikan kacamatanya sembari mencari kunci motor sport hitamnya.

Mendengar kata 'pulang' Kise pun reflek memeluk Midorima dari belakang sambil menangis kencang. "Ja-Jangan 'ssu! Huaaaaa! Aku tidak mau pulang 'ssu yo! Biarkan aku tinggal disini! Ku mohon 'ssu! Akan kulakukan apapun perintah mu asal kau mengijinkan ku tinggal disini 'ssu! Hiks! Kumohon 'ssu yooo..."

Tak habis pikir dengan makhluk jejadian itu, Midorima pun kembali melepaskan kedua tangan mulus itu dari tubuhnya. "Cih, Kalau begitu pakai dulu pakaian mu nodayo" ucapnya pasrah karena tak tahan dengan rengekan Kise.

Makhluk cantik itu pun segera menuruti perintah Midorima dan memakai pakaian yang benar-benar kelonggaran itu pada tubuh mulusnya. Sehingga ia hanya memakai kemeja putih Midorima tanpa memakai celana hitam yang sedari tadi merosot bila ia pakai.

"Jadi, apa masalah mu sampai-sampai kau tidak mau pulang dan ingin tinggal disini, nodayo? Bukan berarti aku peduli! Hanya saja aku tidak menerima orang sembarang dirumahku nodayo!"

Midorima pun duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada.

Kise yang masih berdiri menghadapnya pun segera menampakan wajah ceria setelah mendengar ucapan Midorima tadi "Jadi aku boleh tinggal disini kalau aku memberi tahu yang sebenarnya pada mu 'ssu?" pertanyaannya pun langsung mendapat anggukan dari Midorima sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah! Uhm... begini 'ssu..."

* * *

Flashback

Di tempat nan jauh disana...

Sebut saja planet Teikoku.

Planet ini di huni oleh makhluk-makhluk yang hampir sama wujudnya seperti manusia. Bahkan benar-benar mirip seperti manusia, yang membedakan mereka dengan manusia hanyalah telinga mereka yang runcing, selain memiliki telingan elf mereka semua juga memiliki kemampuan khusus masing-masing untuk bertahan hidup. Seperti kekuatan super untuk menyerang musuh dan sebagainya. Mereka juga hidup layaknya seperti manusia. Hanya saja peralatan yang ada di planet itu jauh lebih canggih dari pada alat-alat yang ada di bumi.

Dan lagi, planet itu adalah sebuah planet yang berisikan banyak kerajaan. Terkadang tak jarang mereka harus bertempur secara tiba-tiba karena perbutan wilayah kekuasaan. Yah... planet yang kurang tenram dan terkesan sangat ribut. Tak heran mereka memiliki kemampuan super untuk bertahan hidup.

Beralih pada sebuah kerajaan. Hiduplah seorang pria tampan namun juga cantik yang diketahui bernama Kise. Ia adalah putra tunggal dari Raja Kaijou. Pemimpin kerajaan di wilayah Selatan planet Teikoku.

Hidup seorang Kise tidak begitu menyenangkan saat ini Kise berumur 17 tahun. Dan bagi bangsa planet Teikoku umur 17 tahun sudah diharuskan menikah. Dan karena Kise memiliki paras cantik nan indah banyak sekali para pangeran dari kerajaan lain yang juga menginginkannya untuk menjadi pengantinnya. Salah satu diantaranya adalah pangeran Akashi. Putra ke-2 dari Raja Rakuzan yang memimpin kerajaan di wilayah Utara.

Tak ingin anak tunggalnya yang begitu menawan jatuh ke tangan musuh yang lebih berbahaya, Raja Kaijou pun menjodohkannya dengan pangeran Akashi yang memang sudah meminta ayahnya untuk membuat perjanjian damai dengan sebuah persyaratan.

Kise yang merasa keberatan atas perjodohan itu pun mencari cara agar terlepas dari perjodohan tersebut. Ia tak pernah ingin dijodohkan dengan pangeran gunting mengerikan itu. Kise tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti malam setelah mereka menikah!

Mentang-mentang di planet ini jenis kelamin tak pernah jadi masalah. Seenaknya saja ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan lelaki yang tak ia sukai! Apalagi kesan pertama dan terakhir Kise saat bertemu dengannya benar-benar menyebalkan. Sempat-sempatnya ditengah pertempuran pangeran merah itu menahannya hanya untuk terdiam menatapinya dengan tatapan dingin dalam waktu yang lama dan nyaris menciumnya kalau saja Kise tidak segera kembali menyerangnya.

Cih! Kise tidak suka orang yang seperti itu! Kise lebih menyukai orang yang lembut dan tidak main hantam promo seperti pangeran merah sadis itu! Menyebalkan!

Hari sudah malam dan Kise masih kukuh mengurung dirinya dikamar dari pagi tadi dan hanya di temani Himuro di sampingnya yang dengan setia menuruti semua perintahnya.

"Aaaaarrrrhhh! Himurocchiiii! Aku tidak mau di jodohkan dengan pangeran gunting bodoh itu 'ssuuuu!" Kise ngegrowl sambil guling-guling di tempat tidur.

Himuro. Dia adalah pelayan Kise yang paling setia dan paling dekat dengannya.

"Tenanglah.. pangeran.. mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk anda..." jawabnya lembut. Dan malah membuat Kise semakin kesal dan melemparkan apa saja yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

"Himurocchi! Aku keberatan 'ssu! Kau tau itu kan!" Kise melemparkan gelas kristal, guci, dan sebagainya.

"Haaahh... pangeran.. kalau anda mau, sebenarnya ada cara lain untuk menjauhkan anda dari pangeran Akashi.." ucap Himuro membuat Kise terdiam dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Benarkah 'ssu?" Tanyanya antusias. Himuro hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

"Pergi ke bumi" usulnya sesat yang jelas sekali akan memicu pertempuran bila calon pengantin melarikan diri.

"Pergi.. Ke bumi 'ssu...?" pangeran cantik itu berpikir sejenak menggunakan otak cepernya. "Ide yang bagus Himurocchi! Tapi gimana caranya 'ssu yo?"

Dan Himuro pun kembali tersenyum. Bukan senyum sadis bukan. Tapi senyum tulus. "Ikuti saya"

End Of Flashback

* * *

Midorima hanya dapat terbengongria menatap Kise.

"Kau yakin tidak di jebak oleh pelayan setia mu itu nanodayo? Bukan berarti aku peduli hanya saja, apakah pelayan mu tidak berpikir kalau membuatmu melarikan diri itu ide yang buruk untuk kerajaan ayah mu nantinya nodayo?"

"Huh! Biar saja 'ssu! Itu salah ayah ku sendiri! Siapa suruh dia seenaknya saja menjodohkan ku dengan pangeran gunting itu!"

BRAK

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Midorima di dobrak oleh sebuah tendangan khas Yankee.

"OI! MIDORIMA! KAU PASTI TIDAK PERCAYA KALAU SI BAKAGAMI MENDAPAT BIDADARI JATUH DARI LA—"

Kata-kata pemuda dim yang tadi menjadi tersangka penendang pintu kamar Midorima terhenti ketika melihat Kise yang masih berdiri hanya dengan balutan kemeja putih yang panjangnya sepaha. Yang sempat membuatnya ngiler sesaat.

"O-Oi... jangan bilang kau juga..." pemuda dim itu masih memperhatikan Kise dengan intens. Terutama beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terekspose seperti dada dan pahanya yang putih mulus.

"Minggir kau Ahomine!"

Kini seseorang dengan rambut merah tuanya menerobos masuk ke kamar Midorima sambil menyeret seorang badadari berambut hitam dengan tahi lalat yang berada di bawah mata kanannya.

"...?" Kagami berhenti sejenak dan menoleh pada Midorima dengan penasaran. "Oeh? Kau...?"

Mengerti dengan keheranan Kagami, tanpa banyak bicara Midorima segera menunjuk atap rumahnya yang jebol.

"Aaaa... Aa..." Kagami kehabisan kata-kata

Tak mau kalah. Dua orang berparas cantik itu juga ikut terdiam. Melihat satu sama lain dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Ka-Kau... Himurocchi... benar?"

Yang di tanyai pun tanpa ragu langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Syukurlah, kita bertemu secepatnya. Pangeran"

"Hiks... Huwaaaaaaa! Aku tak menyangka kau masih hidup Himurocchiiii! Ku kira kita akan terpisah untuk selamanya 'ssu! Huwaaaaa..."

Midorima hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya frustasi ketika melihat Kise yang langsung memeluk Himuro erat-erat "Bagus Kagami. Sepertinya kau membawa satu bencana lagi ke rumahku nanodayo"

* * *

Dua orang pria tampan dengan surai merah yang sama berjalan beiringan menghadap Kaisar Kaijou yang sudah duduk manis menunggu di meja makan besar yang sangat mewah.

"Ahh.. cepat sekali kalian datang..." Raja Kaijou pun memberi salam pada kedua tamu terhormat mereka malam ini.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi ini mengenai ikatan perdamaian"

Kaisar Rakuzan pun duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan oleh calon besannya tanpa diikuti oleh sang putra. Akashi.

"Raja Kaijou, bolehkah aku menemui Kise?" celetuknya tanpa basa-basi langsung pada tuan rumah.

"Ah.. tentu saja... kau tak perlu meminta izin, pangeran Akashi. Sebentar lagi kau akan memilikinya kan, haha. Kebetulan sekali dua hari ini ia mengurung diri dikamar dan hanya mau di temani oleh Himuro. Mungkin dengan kedatanganmu dia akan senang" ujar Raja Kaijou dengan senyuman lebar.

"Terimakasih yang mulia..." tak mau membuang-buang waktu Akashi pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Kise.

Sesampainya ia di depan pintu lebar yang masih tertutup rapat. Akashi pun menarik nafas gugupnya sejenak sebelum berniat memasuki ruangan itu.

Ia tak punya maksud jahat dengan pangeran manis itu. Ia datang kemari hanya ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu disaat pertempuran. Perbuatan itu sungguh diluar kendali dirinya yang lain. Ia memang tak bisa menahan perasaanya yang meluap-luap saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kise, makanya jadilah hal tak menyenangkan seperti itu.

Tanpa menegetuk terlebih dahulu Akashi pun membuka pintu besar itu "Kise, Aku masuk" ucapnya dengan nada rendah seperti biasa.

Cklek!

"..." Akashi terdiam ketika tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya disana.

Merasa tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, Akashi pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan selembar surat tangan yang sepertinya di tulis buru-buru.

"eh? Kau kembali cepat sekali? Mana Kise?" Raja Kaijou bertanya dengan heran ketika melihat Akashi kembali dengan raut wajah yang lebih dingin tapi mensiratkan kekecewaan.

"Kau tak membuatnya kesal kan Akashi?" Kini ayahnya sendiri yang bertanya dengan heran melihat tingkah anaknya.

Tersenyum tipis, Akashi pun menjawab dengan tenang "Sepertinya, dia tak menyukai ku. Dia melarikan diri, ayah" ucapnya lalu meletakan surat yang ia temukan di tempat tidur Kise di atas meja makan untuk dilihat oleh kedua Kaisar yang tengah menuntut penjelasan.

TBC...

A/N : Sekedar penjelasan. Untuk orang-orang dari planet Teikoku itu, sengaja hanya saya pakai nama Marga merega sebagai nama asli. Makanya disini Akashi manggil Kise bukan 'Ryouta' karena nama asli mereka menggunakan nama marga di animenya. Jadi penduduk planet itu gak punya nama panjang. Paling nanti Kise atau Himuro punya nama panjang dari pemberian teman-teman mereka di bumi. Sekian.

Anehkah ceritanya? Maklum. Saya nekat bikin ini di tengah-tengah kesibukan kerja hohoho!LOLZ sepertinya alurnya terlalu memaksakan...

Ini juga ga tau dah update nya kapan, doakan saja mood author selalu baik dan diberi waktu senggang yang banyak~ hohouuu~

Siapapun anda. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri anda untuk membaca^^


	2. The First Day of chaos?

Krek... krek...

Suara dari ranjang yang berderit memenuhi ruangan yang kini tengah gelap dan sunyi ketika sosok alien jejadian yang mulai saat ini menetap disana menaiki kasur Midorima yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Midorimacchi... Midorimacchi" tangan ramping pemuda dengan surai madu itu tanpa sungkan langsung menepuk-nepuk sisi wajah si pemuda berambut hijau pelan-pelan. Berharap ia akan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hng... ck!"

Tapi, bukan malah membuka matanya pemuda hijau itu malah menampik tangan Kise yang serasa mengganggu karena menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Huuhh... Midorimacchi bangun 'ssu yo... aku tidak bisa tidur" tak habis akal makhluk pirang itu pun kini menarik-narik kedua pipi Midorima dengan kesal. Membuat si empunya pipi menggeram marah karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Tch! Berisik nanodayo!"

Midorima yang merasa kesal pun langsung bangun dan menghidupkan lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya. Dengan kesadaran yang masih belum sempurna karena kantuk, ia pun reflek mengucek-ngucek mata saat lampu disampingnya menyala. Dan dengan malas tangan panjangnya mau tak mau harus terulur untuk mengambil kacamata yang terletak tak jauh dari lampu tidurnya dan segera memakainya.

Setelah merasa pandangannya sudah jernih dan tak lagi buram walau keadaan kamarnya masih sedikit gelap dan hanya diterangi dengan penerangan seadanya. Dengan cepat Midorima pun langsung memutar kepalanya menghadap sosok alien didepannya— yang dengan berani-beraninya telah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang berharga.

"Akhirnya, kau bangun juga Midorimacchi"

"..."

Diam.

Satu kali Midorima berkedip.

Ia setengah syok dengan apa yang sekarang dilihatnya.

Yaitu, sesosok makhluk cantik jadi-jadian yang kini tengah merangkak diatasnya dan dengan seenaknya menduduki perutnya. Lancang sekali...

Pantas saja ia merasa sesak.

Dua kali Midorima berkedip.

Entah bagaimana pandangannya malah terfokus pada kedua paha putih mulus yang tengah mengangkangi pinggangnya.

GLEK

Ia sempat menahan nafas gugup setelah menelan ludah berkali-kali.

Tiga kali Midorima berkedip.

Walau belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi, Midorima tahu kalau sekarang posisi mereka sangatlah 'rawan'.

BLUSSHH

Dan hanya dengan memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin dapat terjadi diantara dirinya dan alien sekseh itu, wajah si penggila ramalan bintang pun langsung memanas dan bersemu merah semerah darah yang mungkin saja akan keluar dari hidungnya kalau ia tak segera membuang pikiran kotor itu jauh-jauh.

"A... Apa yang..." tanyanya gugup dengan mata yang masih setengah ngantuk sebenarnya, tapi belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kise sudah lebih dulu bicara.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur disana 'ssu yooo, tidak nyaman! Dan lagi badanku rasanya pegal semua! Aku mau tidur disini saja Midorimacchi! Boleh yaaa?" rengeknya dengan puppy eye plus wajah yang dibuat-buat semanja mungkin pada Midorima— yang tentu saja merinding dibuatnya.

Melirik sebentar arah yang di tunjuk oleh si alien, Midorima pun mengerjapkan matanya untuk yang kesekian kali hanya untuk melihat sebuah futon yang tergeletak di lantai sudah tak karuan susunannya.

Ada yang aneh. Pikirnya. Bukankah seharusnya tempat itu ditempati oleh sesosok makhluk halus—plak— maksudnya, mahkluk jejadian yang sekarang ada di atasnya ini?

Dan kurang dari tiga detik Midorima pun langsung melotot serta terlepas dari rasa ngantuknya seketika.

"WHAAA! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI NODAYO!?" teriaknya dan langsung membalik tubuh Kise yang berada diatasnya sekarang berada tepat di bawahnya dengan panik.

"Ow! Kau kasar sekali Midorimacchi!" Kise mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Midorima yang menahan kedua bahunya dengan kencang, tapi pemuda maniak Oha Asa itu tak bergeming sedikit pun karena masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kise tertawa melihat ekspresi konyol yang di tunjukan Midorima yang masih diam menatapnya dengan pandangan super nervous. Tapi yang keluar malah seutas senyum geli yang berhasil membuat Midorima kelabakan minta ampun melihatnya.

Sebutir keringat pun mengalir dari dahi pemuda berkacamata itu menuju pipinya. "Tch! Kau ini!" decaknya kesal seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang kembali bersemu merah. "Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh nodayo!" bentaknya kemudian seraya mengencangkan cengkraman tanganya pada bahu Kise yang kontan saja mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ou! Ou! Ouh! Sakit! Apa maksudmu Midorimacchi? Aku kan hanya mau pindah tidur disini 'ssu! Makanya aku membangunkanmu!"

"H-Ha?" Midorima salah tingkah sendiri lalu buru-buru menyingkir dari atas Kise. "Bu-bukannya aku sudah bilang, kalau kau tidak boleh tidur disini nodayo!" ucapnya gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Ternyata ia hanya salah sangka! Bodohnya dia karena bisa-bisanya otak sucinya sempat berpikiran macam-macam! Memalukan!

"Memang 'ssu! Tapi aku malah tak bisa tidur kalau di sana! Badanku pegal semua 'ssu yo~ izinkan aku tidur di kasur empuk ini ya, Midorimacchi~"

Midorima yang memang sudah kembali pada mode normalnya(tsundere akut) langsung menolak Kise mentah-mentah walaupun sebenarnya ia mau-mau saja kalau makhluk cantik itu tidur disampingnya.

"Tidak bisa nanodayo! Ini sudah perjanjian kita! Kau ingatkan? Selama kau menumpang disini kau tidak bisa berlaku seenaknya nanodayo!"

Midorima pun kembali merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur sembari mendorong kise untuk menyingkir.

"Sana! Hush hush! Aku masih ngantuk! Jangan mengganggu ku nodayo!"

"Uuhh... jahat sekali ssu yoo..."

Dan akhirnya Kise pun mau tak mau turun dan duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di pinggir ranjang seraya memeluk lulutnya. Masih berharap kalau pemuda tsundere itu akan berubah pikiran dan berbelas kasih padanya.

Tiga puluh menit pun berlalu, sudah setengah jam lebih Kise menunggu dan berkali-kali juga kepalanya terantuk lututnya sendiri karena rasa kantuk yang semakin menyerangnya dan kembali membuka matanya lagi untuk terjaga.

Tapi setelah sekian lama, si pemuda hijau itu malah tertidur pulas tanpa memikirkan nasib Kise yang akhirnya ikut tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar karena tak kuat menahan kantuk selama menunggui belas kasihan dari Midorima agar ia bisa tidur di kasur empuk.

Selang beberapa menit setelah terdengar dengkuran halus dari Kise yang sepertinya sudah pulas tertidur dengan posisi duduknya.

Midorima yang tadinya tertidur tanpa disangka-sangka terbangun untuk melirik sosok alien cantik itu sebentar lalu memaksakan diri turun dari ranjang. Dan entah kesambet setan apa ia langsung mengangkat tubuh ramping Kise ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Cih... menyusahkan sekali nanodayo!" decaknya sembari menyelimuti tubuh Kise dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di sebelah si alien untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

.

Kuroko No Basket : © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

A Beautifull Alien : © Hiria-ka

.

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai menyembulkan dirinya di ufuk timur untuk memberikan semangat pada semua makhluk hidup yang akan memulai aktifitasnya. Kicauan yang terdengar merdu dari burung-burung kecil pun ikut meramaikan pagi yang cerah namun berawan itu.

Beralih pada satu rumah nan sederhana, dimana pemuda berambut hijau berkacamata tinggal. Dapat kita lihat dua sosok remaja yang nampaknya masih tertidur pulas tanpa tahu kalau matahari sudah mulai meninggi searah jarum jam di angka tujuh.

Membuat sang mentari akhirnya membiarkan sinarnya masuk kedalam ruangan itu melalui celah-celah horden jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat untuk mengintipnya. Dan seolah-olah memiliki kaki, cahaya itu pun berjalan kearah Midorima dan menerpa wajahnya.

"Gh..."

Tak mau mempedulikan sinar sialan yang menyilaukannya Midorima pun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam rengkuhan 'bantal' yang hangat memeluk kepalanya. Biarlah untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya yang serba disiplin itu ia melanggar rutinitasnya yang biasa untuk bangun pagi menjadi bermalas-malasan. Walau pun ia tahu ia harus segera bangun dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Salahkan saja si alien bodoh yang dengan beraninya telah mengganggu tidur sakralnya!

Ya. Salahkan saja dia!

Semakin terlarut dengan kehangatan yang seakan-akan menariknya masuk kembali ke alam mimpi. Midorima pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang 'guling' yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat nyaman sekali.

Tunggu!

Sepertinya ada yang janggal dengan guling dan bantalnya?

Ditambah lagi, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang tak diketahui asalnya dari mana mengenai puncak kepalanya.

"Ngghh..."

Dan sebuah erangan aneh(?) langsung menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Midorima melotot.

Oh! Betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat leher jenjang seputih susu serta dada yang sedikit terekspose ada di hadapannya ketika dirinya membuka mata.

Mendongak, ia melihat wajah cantik Kise yang masih tertidur sembari memeluk kepala hijaunya layaknya guling. Dan... yang lebih tak menyangka lagi adalah... bisa-bisanya tangan kanannya yang suci dengan tanpa sepengetahuannya melingkar di pinggang pemuda jejadian itu! Argh!

"Aaa... Aaa... "

Megap-megap seperti ikan yang kekurangan air. Itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Syok?

Iya.

Malu?

Iya.

Kesal?

Entahlah...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Dan teriakan ala rocker gagal versi Shintarou pun menjadi pelengkap bagi pagi yang indah ini. Hiraukan soal sekelompok burung yang berterbangan karena kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

Midorima memijat pangkal hidungnya frustasi. "Hah... bisa gila aku kalau terus terkena serangan jantung setiap hari seperti ini nanodayo..." ucapnya lemas seraya memasukan dua buah roti tawar ke dalam mesin panggang dan melirik sosok pirang yang kini sudah duduk manis dengan senyum lebarnya.

Ini baru hari pertama sejak kemarin sore si alien cantik itu berada disini. Dan itu pun sudah bikin Midorima stress minta ampun.

Ya... Bagaimana gak stress coba, kalo dari kemarin sampai sekarang ia sudah dibikin jantungan sama ntu mahkluk?

Pasalnya, dari pertama kali itu makhluk muncul aja udah bikin dia syok, trus tadi malem juga,

dan pagi ini...

Jangan ditanya. Dua kali ia hampir kena serangan jantung mendadak dari si alien itu.

Dua kali?

Ya, karena yang satunya sangat tabu untuk diberi tahu. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana keadaan jantungnya Midorima ketika tiba-tiba saja alien sekseh yang tak tahu malu itu mengajaknya untuk mandi bersama? Sudah pasti hampir mau meloncat keluar tu jantung.

Dan untunglah ia segera menolak dengan tegas, kalau tidak, bisa mati dia karena kehabisan darah. Tahu maksudku lah.

Tenang Midorima... apa yang kau alami sekarang ini hanyalah permulaan... belum seberapa. Hadapi sajalah takdir menyenangkan yang author berikan padamu/plak/.

"Ini" Midorima meletakan piring dengan dua lapis roti bakar di depan Kise.

Yah... hari ini ia memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah dan mengajari alien itu segala macam pekerjaan rumah. Maklumlah... si makhluk jejadian itu kan mengaku-ngaku kalau dirinya adalah pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan di planetnya.

Jadi... ya tak pernah mengerjakan hal-hal menyusahkan seperti beres-beres rumah dan sebagainya. Paling-paling yang sering dilakukan mahkluk cantik itu hanyalah berperang membantu ayahnya bila terjadi bentrok antar kerajaan lain. Dan jangan salah, mereka berperang menggunakan alat-alat yang jauh lebih canggih dari yang ada di bumi.

"Apa? kau bilang makanan di planet mu sama seperti di bumi kan nodayo?" tukas Midorima ketika melihat Kise hanya memandangi roti bakar dengan selai kacang buatannya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

Dengan wajah yang sulit di jelaskan, Kise menjawab "Memang 'ssu... disana juga ada roti, tapi... ini tidak terlihat seperti makanan... gosong sekali 'ssu, beda dengan buatan Himurocchi"

SLAB

Midorima langsung menancapkan garpunya dengan kesal. "Makan saja dan jangan banyak protes, nodayo! Kalau kau ingin yang lebih bagus buat saja sendiri"

Mendapat omelan seperti itu sang alien pun hanya dapat berwajah masam tapi tak berani lagi protes. "Huuh... iya, nanti akan ku buat sendiri 'ssu! Ku mohon jangan mengusirku"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang benar saja... beruntung sekali nasib mu dan Midorima, bisa mendapat bidadari jatuh dari langit... aku pun mau" Aomine melirik bekal Kagami yang terlihat sangat lengkap dengan gizi empat sehat lima sempurna hari ini. Biasanya pemuda itu tidak pernah membawa bekal dan selalu membeli hamburger di kantin sebagai makan siangnya, kalaupun bawa pasti isinya cuma daging.

"Berdoa saja, Ahomine" Kagami hanya menanggapi asal-asalan sambil memakan bekalnya yang super lezat.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan... Gami-chin... Mine-chin.."

Sekarang sosok raksasa bersurai ungu datang bersama seorang preman berpierching dengan rambut hitam yang dibentuk gimbal di ujungnya. Mereka berempat kini sedang berada di atap sekolah SMA Shuutoku.

"Oi.. Oi.. ku dengar tadi kalian sedang membicarakan bidadari heh? Siapa yang beruntung?" pemuda berpierching itu langsung mendekat sembari mencomot ayam goreng milik Kagami.

"OI TEME! ITU MILIKKU!" dan langsung saja direbut kembali oleh Kagami yang langsung memakannya.

"OI hentikan kebiasaan buruk mu itu Haizaki, aku juga suka mencuri makanan orang, tapi itu juga kalo lagi kepepet" Aomine ikut menimpali.

"Are... mana Mido-chin? *kraus kraus* tumben belum datang..." raksasa ungu itu— panggil saja Murasakibara ikut duduk bersama tiga orang lainnya.

"Entahlah, dia tak mengirim pesan apapun padaku" jawab Kagami sembari menutup kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong.

"Hah... mungkin dia sedang ber-inde-PIIIIIIPP-(sensor)ria dengan bidadari itu... senangnya..." ucap Aomine ngablu seraya menengadah kelangit membayangkan yang iya-iya pada Midorima dan si bidadari eksotik itu.

"HAAA? Apa maksudmu? Memang siapa bidadari yang dari tadi kalian bicarakan huh?" Haizaki mulai tertarik dengan ucapan asal ceplos Aomine.

"Jaga bicara mu Aomine. Midorima bukanlah type pria bejad seperti mu" sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan poni menyamping ke kiri datang mengahampiri mereka.

"Yo! Nijimura!" sapa Kagami yang langsung kena jitak sekuat tenaga oleh Nijimura.

"Panggil aku _SENPAI_ bodoh!"

"Mine-chin... ber-inde-PIIIIIIIIIP(sensor lagi)ria itu apa? apa itu nama makanan baru?" Murasakibara malah kebingungan dengan kata-kata aneh dari Aomine yang baru kali ini di dengarnya.

"Ya... itu adalah makanan yang paling nikmat didunia..." jawab Aomine ngasal yang tentu saja langsung membut Murasakibara antusias mendengarnya.

"He? Maji..?"

Nijimura mengelus dada dengan sabar lalu menjitak Aomine yang akhirnya bernasip sama dengan Kagami. Yaitu, benjol.

"Kau itu memang... kalau bicara... abaikan saja dia Murasakibara"

"HOI! Aku tidak asal bicara! Itu memang benar! Tanya saja Kagami"

Nijimura menoleh kearah Kagami dengan pandangan 'apa benar begitu?' dan ikut duduk di depannya. Sepertinya dia mulai merasa tertarik juga.

Kagami hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi soal bidadari itu memang benar"

"HEEE?/EEEHH?!" teriak Haizaki dan Nijimura bersamaan.

"Apa kata ku kan..." gumam Aomine seraya mengorek telinganya.

"Jadi... begini..."

Dan akhirnya Kagami pun menjelaskan awal mula ia bertemu dengan Himuro— seorang alien cantik yang menyerupai bidadari.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong... apa semua orang di planet mu itu memakai pakaian, nodayo?" tanya Midorima yang kini tengah memperhatikan Kise yang sedang belajar menyapu dengan benar menggunakan sapu ijuk. Maklum... Disinikan Midorima ceritanya kere/plak/jadi gak bisa beli vacuum cleaner.

Kise yang mendapatkan pertanyaan konyol macam itu pun langsung mendelik tajam. "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, Midorimacchi? Tentu saja pakai 'ssu! Tidak lucu kan kalau di planet ku yang serba mutakhir penduduknya telanjang semua?" protesnya yang langsung membuat Midorima salah tingkah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ja-jangan salah paham dulu nodayo! Bu-bukannya aku berpikiran mesum! Ta-tapi... Um..." wajahnya memerah bingung menyusun kata-kata. "Ke-kenapa kau datang... mm... dengan hanya me-me-mengenakan..."

BLUUUSSSHH

Midorima pun tak berhasil melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sekarang wajahnya sudah penuh dengan rona merah serta asap yang mengepul dikepalanya.

Untunglah Kise mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh si tsundere itu dan akhirnya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum ia datang ke bumi. Dari dirinya yang disuruh memakai gaun untuk pertemuan acara pertunangannya dengan Akashi, sampai akhirnya ia harus melepaskan gaun itu dan hanya menyisakan lapisan dalamnya saja karena berkali-kali kostum rumbai-rumbai itu membuatnya terjatuh saat sedang melarikan diri keruang bawah tanah bersama Himuro.

"Oh... jadi begitu nodayo..." Midorima yang wajahnya sudah kembali normal pun menopangkan dagunya dengan satu tangannya di atas meja seraya memandangi penampilan Kise yang setidaknya sudah lebih mendingan dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Yah... untunglah masih ada pakaian Midorima yang pas dan tidak kebesaran di tubuh Kise sehingga ia tak perlu lagi jantungan mendadak karena melihat aurat sang alien yang terekspose kemana-mana seperti kemarin.

DING DONG

Tiba-tiba suara bel dirumahnya berbunyi. Dan dengan seenak jidatnya Midorima langsung menyuruh Kise untuk membukan pintu.

 _'_ _Ah... enak juga punya babu penurut nanodayo'_. Pikirnya setelah Kise berjalan kearah pintu depan.

Sementara itu di sisi lain...

"Lama sekali! Dobrak saja pintunya!" Aomine sudah misuh-misuh sendiri karena tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan alien seksi yang kemarin dilihatnya.

"Dia benar Kagami! Minggir kau! Biar aku yang mendobraknya!" Haizaki yang memang penasaran tingkat akut dengan 'bidadari' yang diceritain sama Aomine pun langsung mendorong Kagami dari depan pintu rumah Midorima dan segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk membobol penghalang yang ada didepannya, tapi... baru saja ia mencondongkan badannya kedepan,

CKLEK

Pintu bercat hijau seperti rambut Midorima itu langsung terbuka dan membuat Haizaki mau tak mau harus nyusruk kedepan dengan tidak elitnya dan terjatuh tepat di depan kaki Kise.

"W-Waaah! Ma-maafkan aku 'ssu yo! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" teriakan panik terdengar dari Kise yang langsung berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Haizaki.

Nijimura sempat tercengang melihat sosok asing yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Aomine malah sudah berbusa mulutnya ketika melihat Kise, sedangkan Murasakibara masih tenang memakan snacknya sambil menatapi Haizaki yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

Kagami?

Dia mah kalem-kalem aja. Jelaslah! udah ada Hirumo dirumahnya.

"Argh! Kuso... kepalaku terbentur dengan lantai sialan ini" dengan perasaan yang agak kesal, Haizaki pun mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah membukakan pintu secara tiba-tiba sehingga ia tersungkur disana.

"..."

Terdiam.

Tiga detik kemudian, Haizaki langsung melakukan hal yang sama seperti Aomine yang mulutnya tengah berbusa seraya mengucapkan kata 'haminahaminahamina' tanpa henti. Bagaikan tuan krab yang mengucap mantra saat melihat uang melimpah didepannya. Hanya saja untuk mereka kasusnya berbeda.

"Huwaaaaa! Kau baik-baik saja 'ssu? Apakah benturan di kepalamu terlalu keras? Haduh! Ku mohon jangan mati! Nanti aku diusir dari sini 'ssu yo"

Mendengar keributan yang berasal dari teriakan Kise yang sangat membuat telinganya gatal, Midorima pun lekas berjalan menuju sumber keributan itu.

"Berisik sekali kau nanodayo! Membukakan pintu saja tidak bec— A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI NODAYO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mayuzumi" sesosok pria dewasa dengan surai merah terangnya menghampiri pemuda tanpa ekspresi yang tengah duduk sembari mengelap sebilah pisau peraknya yang berbentuk salib.

"Ada perlu apa dengan ku ayah?" si pemuda dengan surai abu-abu itu menjawab dingin pada sang ayah tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Awasi adikmu, dia pergi ke bumi tanpa seizin ku" garis wajah sang Raja pun mulai berubah tegas antara marah tapi juga cemas.

"Maksudmu yang mana? Akashi atau Kuroko? Apa kau lupa aku punya dua adik disini" ucapnya malas dan cenderung kurang sopan. Yah... Anak pertama dari Raja Rakuzan itu memang sedikit pembangkang. Ia bahkan belum menikah juga sampai saat ini walau pun umurnya sudah 19 tahun, padahal peraturan di planet itu sudah harus menikah di usia 17 tahun. Benar-benar mencemarkan nama baik kerajaan Rakuzan, masa putra sulungnya belum juga menikah? Begitulah pandangan orang-orang dari kerajaan lain terhadap mereka.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi! Dia bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari mu! dan jangan samakan Kuroko dengan kalian"

Pangeran pertama itu mendengus. "Dan dia juga seperti mu kan? Memiliki dua kepribadian berbeda. Dia berani menentang mu, itu berarti Bokushi telah kembali," Mayuzumi pun berdiri dan memasukan pisau peraknya pada sarung pisau yang tergantung di pinggangnya. "Apa saja yang ia bawa?"

Sang ayah pun hanya mengusap wajahnya frustasi "Sayangnya, dia tidak membawa apapun selain dirinya"

Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis "Terlalu percaya diri, seperti biasa. Tapi itulah yang membuatku lebih akrab dengan Bokushi dibandingkan Oreshi"

"Kalian itu memang sama sa—"

"—Ayah, boleh aku ikut?"

Sebuah suara dari seorang pemuda dengan surai biru lautnya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana menginterupsi percakapan dua orang itu.

"Aku janji tidak akan menghancurkan apapun" lanjutnya dengan intonasi yang terdengar kelewat tenang.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, sang ayah a.k.a Raja Rakuzan mengusap wajahnya frustasi dengan kedatangan sesosok mahkluk yang diketahui adalah saudara kembar Akashi sekaligus pangeran ke-tiga di kerajaan itu.

"Kumohon jangan bercanda Kuroko. Aku sedang serius" ucapnya seraya menepuk pundak putra ketiga-nya.

"Aku juga serius ayah. Aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa calon istri Akashi-nii" dengan santai mahkluk tak berekspresi itu pun menyingkirkan tangan sang ayah dari pundaknya dan menatapnya datar.

Benar-benar... punya dosa apa Raja Rakuzan sampai-sampai memiliki anak yang sifatnya beragam kurang ajar begini.

"Baru kali ini, aku melihatmu bersikap dingin padanya" Mayuzumi berceletuk dengan nada yang sama datarnya dengan Kuroko seraya pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan memulai perdebatan.

Tak mau mempedulikan sang ayah yang sepertinya akan memberikan perintah padanya agar tidak pergi, Kuroko pun menyusul langkah Mayuzumi secepatnya "Tunggu Nii-sama, aku ingin ikut dengan mu"

Mayuzumi yang memang jarang bicara dengan adik keduanya itu hanya menanggapinya malas. "Hn... terserah saja"

Merasa kesal di abaikan oleh anak yang paling di banggakannya itu pun sang raja mulai murka dan ikut menyusul kedua anaknya yang sudah berjalan agak jauh "Kuroko! Dengarkan aku. Kau tidak boleh pergi ke bumi, turuti kata-kata ku"

Alih-alih berhenti dan mendengarkan ucapan sang ayah, Kuroko masih saja berjalan dengan tenang mengikuti Mayuzumi tanpa mengindahkan perkataannya.

"Kuroko. Kau adalah contoh yang baik disini. Jadi tolong dengarkan aku" tangan sang Raja kembali meraih bahu Kuroko, namun segera di tepis olehnya.

"Maaf ayah. Sudah berulang kali ku katakan padamu, aku memanglah penurut, tapi bukan berarti aku anak yang baik. Tolong jangan menghalangi ku untuk membantu Akashi-nii"

Kuroko masih berjalan mengikuti Mayuzumi tanpa mempedulikan perintah dari ayahnya yang jelas-jelas sudah naik pitam dibuatnya.

TAP...

Pria dewasa dengan surai merah itu pun mengehentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Habis sudah. Bahkan anak terakhirku pun ikut membangkang..." geramnya seraya mengeluarkan energi mencekam disekitarnya yang mampu membuat dinding di sekitar lorong yang mereka lewati sidikit bergetar.

Mayuzumi selaku anak pertama yang sudah hafal betul sifat ayahnya juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Kuroko yang baru pertama kali mengalami kemurkaan sang ayah hanya berdenyit heran.

"Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba, Nii-sama?"

Dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosongnya Mayuzumi pun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sang ayah yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. "Bagus sekali... lihatlah, kau sudah membuatnya marah, Kuroko" ucapnya pelan tanpa mengubah ekspresi dinginnya.

Kuroko hanya ikut menatap sang ayah dengan wajah datar. "Ayo lari" ucapnya santai yang langsung mendapat geplakan dari Mayuzumi di kepalanya.

"Jangan bodoh. Kalahkan dia, dan kau tidak perlu lagi mematuhi ucapannya" titahnya sesat dan membuat Kuroko menurunkan bahu pesimis.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa?"

"Ya sudah. Mati saja dan jadilah pangeran tak berguna di negeri ini"

Mendengarnya, Kuroko pun langsung membeku. Tapi tak lama kemudian langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam seraya memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah" ucapnya mantap dan segera menatap sang ayah yang sudah mulai membuka matanya.

Emperor eye...

Setitik keringat gugup di pipi Kuroko jatuh ke tanah dengan slow motion.

Ia tak menyangka kalau hanya karena ia sedikit membantah, ayahnya akan murka seserius itu sampai-sampai mengeluarkan kemampuan sejatinya hanya untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi. Apakah kedua kakaknya, Akashi dan Mayuzumi juga sebelumnya harus mengalami hal ini sebelum di cap sebagai anak durhaka oleh sang ayah?

Kuroko pun meneguk ludahnya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit berkeringat ia pun berniat untuk mengambil senjatanya yang berada di punggung, tapi belum sempat ia menarik keluar pedang canggih yang juga dapat berfungsi sebagai perisainya itu, dirinya sudah melayang duluan dan terpelanting jauh ketika sang Raja berjalan mendekat.

BRUUUAAAKK

Mayuzumi yang tak menyangka kalau adik ketiganya selemah itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal seraya melesat ketempat Kuroko terpelanting dengan sayap hitam yang ia keluarkan dari punggungnya. "Tch. Apa yang kau lakukan. Permainan baru saja dimulai, cepat berdiri" tukasnya sembari membantu sang adik berdiri. Tapi baru saja ia menarik lengan Kuroko, tiba-tiba dirinya malah terpental ke tembok karena hantaman keras yang berasal dari tangan sang adik yang kini tengah terduduk dengan kepala di banjiri darah.

"Oi... ada apa dengan..." Mayuzumi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat Kuroko sudah berdiri sambil memejamkan matanya dan dengan perlahan membuka matanya kembali untuk memperlihatkan emperor eye yang selama ini tidak pernah di perlihatkannya.

"Kau terlalu lembut ayah. Apa kau lupa, selain dirimu dan Akashi-nii, aku juga memilikinya"

TBC...

A/N : Maaf karena Akashi tidak saya munculkan di chapter ini. Dan kalau ada yang bingung ngebayangin pakaian yang di pakai mayuzumi, Kuroko, serta bapaknya, bayangin ajalah sekeren-kerennya yang ada di otak kalian atau... kalo masih susah juga, kalian liat kostumnya Ragna di blaze blue aja. Pokonya gak jauh beda sama si ragna cuma beda warna sama yang di pake Mayuzumi dan Kuroko. Yah... pokokny gitu dah... abis author males ngedeskripsiinnya/buagh/ nanti deh... kapan-kapan kalo author sempet, saya buatin fanartnya mereka^^ tapi itu juga kalo inget ya keke.../buaghlagi/

Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih pada :: Miharu348 :: ShizukiArista :: mochan :: hyena lee :: yukiya92 :: kese cin :: jesper.s :: reader badai :: Qn:: Collin Blown YJ.

Maaf karena tak sempat balas review satu-satu(-/\\-)

Dan juga terimakasih kepada silent reader sekalian^^

Sampai jumpa di chap depan~


End file.
